When stories have no boundaries
by KagedZena
Summary: Multiple characters from 5 anime (Bleach, FMA:B, Blue Exorcist, Persona 4 and Soul Eater) are summoned to Azeroth to help the forces of the Alliance as a secret force to fight back against Garrosh and his secret weapon. E.D.S.F (Extra Dimensional Secret Force) are tasked with working together as two separate groups. There is no way this could go wrong.
1. Summoning

***Ichigo's house, the lounge room. 9:45 AM***

Renji glared at Ichigo as he moved one of his Pawn's forward. Ichigo and Renji are playing chess, Orihime, Toshiro and Rukia are watching the two of them and Chad is looking at birds outside. Ichigo's Father and sisters are out for a while so Ichigo invited his friends to his house for a few games of chess.

"Checkmate." Renji says, smirking and placing his king on Ichigo's side. Ichigo fumes at losing to Renji and jolts up yelling, "REMATCH! I DEMAND A REMATCH!"

Renji also jolts up and yells back, equally loud, "NO! PLAY CHESS WHITH RUKIA OR TOSHIRO!" Ichigo solemnly looks at Toshiro. Toshiro shakes his head and says "Forget about it." Ichigo looks at Rukia and she gets up and moves opposite of Ichigo, and sits down.

Rukia and Ichigo are moving the pieces to their respectful places when Orihime speaks up, "Ichigooo, how long is your father and sisters gone for?" she asks and Ichigo looks at her.

"Two weeks." He answers and looks at Chad, staring contently out the window and finishes setting up the board. Orihime nods and picks up a magazine lying on the floor and starts skimming through it. Ichigo moves one of his white Pawns forward two spaces when he notices Renji pinch the bridge of his nose.

"What's wrong Renji?" He asks, genuinely worried for his other Shinigami friend. He watches Rukia move one of her pawns. Renji takes a bit longer before answering, "I feel a bit light-headed and tingly." He says and Orihime speaks, "Yeah, I've felt that way too." She says and Toshiro and Chad nod their agreement. Rukia nods as well.

"Surely you've felt it as well, Ichigo?" She asks and Ichigo nods. At 10:43 everyone's vision starts to become clouded, Renji tries to get up but he misjudges where the table is and falls to the ground with a dull thud.

"Hey are you guys alright?" Ichigo asks, his voice sounding far away and with a slight echo that reverberated through his skull. The minute hand on the clock strikes 10:45 and Ichigo, Renji, Toshiro, Rukia, Chad and Orihime pass out.

***Outside of Central Headquarters, Amestris. 9:50 AM*  
><strong>Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist, is fighting the Isbalan, Scar, along with his Brother Alphonse, Major Armstrong, Lin Yao with Greed steering, Colonel Roy Mustang, 1st Lt. Riza Hawkeye and his childhood friend, Winry Rockbell sitting in the side-lines wondering what the fuck is going on.

Ed slides under Scar's right arm and attempts to attack from behind with Al attacking Scar's front. Scar dodges both and as Ed stumbles in front him, he reaches for him with his deconstruction alchemy arm when a line of fire spreads in between his target and him. He jumps back just as part of his sleeve catches fire. He lands and puts it out.

He looks at the Flame Alchemist, soaking wet from when Scar dumped a water tower's worth of water on him. Considering the fact that Scar did do that ten minutes earlier. Roy's gloves were dry though suggesting that he put on a new pair before he jumped into the fight. Ed looks towards his Colonel and fumes.

"HEY!" he yells in annoyance and Roy just smirks at him as Armstrong sends arrows of iron towards Scar, Scar destroying some and dodging others. Riza shoots twice, missing the first shot and the second glancing his right shoulder. GreedLin charges at him from the side, his Ultimate shield on his hands forming claws. GreedLin crashes into Ed and Al as Scar jumps up.

"Watch where you're charging Lin!" Ed yells at his Homunculi and Xing friend.

"It's still Greed, and I know! He just jumped up and I couldn't stop!" GreedLin fires back at the blondie and dodges just as Scar explodes the building behind them. Ed gets hit with some of the rubble just as he dodges in time. Winry stares at the chaos insuring around her and looks at the position of the sun. Just past 10:40. Winry starts to feel a little dizzy and light-headed, her vision swimming periodically.

"Whoa, I feel a little bit dizzy. I wonder if the others are feeling it." She wonders and presses two fingers of each hand onto her temples and watches the fight in front of her.

As Roy snapped his fingers to try and light Scar when he started to feel dizzy and his vision swam and he stumbled. He regains his composure and balance despite the uneven ground of the walkway from the Alchemy battle. From the corner of his eye he sees Riza falter.

"Try not to let the dizziness get to you, lieutenant." He orders and Riza nods and responds with 'Yes sir.'

Scar's aim faltered as a wave of dizziness washed over him, causing him to trip on one of the rocks that Armstrong's alchemy made. He landed on his hands and looks up to the opponents he's currently fighting-Ed and Al-and sees them falter as well.

'_What is going on?' _He thinks just as he and the others pass out at 10:50.

***True Cross Academy, Boy's dorm. 9:55 AM*  
><strong> Rin Okumura is playing Uno with his younger twin brother, Yukio and two of his friends, Shiemi and Renzo since the others are busy with other things. Rin flicks his demon tail impatiently waiting for his brother to finish his turn so Shiemi can go.

"Hurry up Yukio!" Rin yells to his brother. Yukio blankly looks at his brother and puts a red draw two card on the pile. Shiemi pouts as she draws two cards and puts down a red 2 card and ends her turn. Renzo puts down a green 2 card and Rin groans and takes a card from the deck and Yukio's turn begins.

"Ugh this is reeeeeeaaaallllly boring." Rin says, groaning and watching his brother place down a wild card.

"I know, Rin. Blue." He says placing down a blue 9 and Rin wags his tail and Yukio sighs in exasperation. Yukio fixes his glasses and looks at Rin. Rin's face says 'my whole hand does not consist of only blues' while his tail says 'my whole hand consists of only blues.'

"Do we need to take a training exorcise on how to prevent your tail from betraying your emotion?" Yukio asks his brother and Rin looks at his tail blankly before taking it and stuffing it in his shirt.

"Not right now, game." Rin says with a bit of excitement as he puts down five blue cards from his hand onto the pile leaving one and yelling 'Uno!' before anybody else. Renzo's face drops then he smiles weakly and draws a card and groans as it wasn't the one he wanted.

"Damn." Renzo says and pouts as Shiemi goes. Shiemi places down a yellow 3 then skip card, skipping Yukio's churn and going straight to Rin's turn where he slams down his last card on the pile and jumps up to point at his brother and friends.

"Hahaaaa! I win!" He exclaims happily before nearly falling over when his vision starts to swim and he gets a headache. Rin slowly sits back down, his sword tapping the ground gently. He puts his head in his hands.

"Anybody else with a really bad headache, dizziness and swimming vision? Or is that just me?" Rin asks and faintly hears 'yes' from his friends and brother before he and them pass out at 10:55.

***In Maka's apartment, Death city. 10:00 AM*  
><strong> Maka served out some drinks to her partner, Soul, and her friends, Kid and Liz and Patty, Black Star and Tsubaki and Chrona and Ragnarok. Her friends thank her and start to drink the soda as they look over their homework.

Soul groans in frustration and throws his homework across the room, everyone startled at his outburst.

"Dammit Stein! Why is your homework so confusing!?" Soul exclaims throwing his head back with his hands on either side of it and stomps his feet. Maka looks at her partner in annoyance but flips to Dr Stein's assignment and pales.

"I see why Soul freaked out, everyone check Dr Stein's assignment." Maka says a mixture of amusement and disappointment on her face. Everyone flips to what Stein assigned and they all pale. Tsubaki lifts her hands in a questioning manner with a confused expression on her face.

"How does he expect us to finish this in one day?" She asks to no one in particular. Black Star yells into the air. Kid tries to keep calm, Liz tries to calm down her sister and Chrona has a nervous expression and mumbles something, probably his usual line of 'I can't deal with this'. Soul stares at his book that he retrieved, his chin in his right hand his left dangling in between his legs. He looks at the TV then at everyone else trying to figure out how to finish the assignment in one day since it's a study day.

"augh, screw this you can keep your nose in the books for as long as you want, but why do Black Star and I have to be here?!" Soul yells at no one in particular.

"Because your grades are tanking, dumbass!" Maka yells at him in retort.

"But our grades are going to be the same anyways." Soul says in the same passive-aggressive voice he always has.

"Um does anybody feel a bit dizzy?" Chrona asks in the shy voice he always has. After Chrona says that Black Star passes out and falls face first into a cake Maka made earlier. Without even thinking Maka opens her mouth and says, "Oh sure now he likes my cooking." Ignoring Maka's comment the group stand up and start to panic as they try to figure out what just happened. Tsubaki runs over to Black Star and begins to violently shake him.

"Come on Black Star wake up!" Tsubaki says frantically.

"Black Star if this is a joke it isn't funny!" Kid says angrily. Before he could open his mouth again his partners, Liz and Patty, pass out. As they turn their heads around, Soul passes out and Chrona shortly follows. The remaining members frantically try to figure out what's going on before passing out themselves.

***Investigation Team, Yasoinaba (Inaba). 10:05 AM*  
><strong> Yu is visiting his friends in Inaba and they're currently alone at the park with Teddie bugging Yukiko for some money for ice cream and Chie debating whether to cave Yosuke's skull in or not. Kanji is chatting with Naoto and Rise is looking at some magazines she brought.

Yu looks at Teddie and wonders how long it's been since they've practiced their Personas.

"Teddie, how long has it been since we used our Personas?" Yu asks the blue bear and he thinks before answering, "About two months. Why?" he asks with his own question. Everyone has their focus on Yu now. Chie speaks up, "Yeah Yu, why'd you bring it up?" She asks and Yukiko nods.

"Well I was thinking that we could go to the TV world and spar." He says and Kanji and Naoto both nod.

"It's not a bad idea, we might have gotten a bit rusty. We should also practice with our normal weapons as well." Naoto suggests. Kanji nods, "That's not such a bad idea." He says and everyone nods. Yosuke stands up and points in the general direction of Junes and exclaims, "To Junes then!" everyone choruses 'yeah' and gets up off the grass and they start to walk towards the walkway and the direction of Junes.

The Investigation Team is walking down the walkway towards Junes. It won't take twenty minutes of course, and hour at most. Naoto is suggesting what they could do to improve their fighting techniques with their weapons.

"Let's stop by my house so I can get my Katana." Yu says.

"Good idea Yu!" Chie says and everyone agrees, altering their course towards Dojima's house.

Their walking along when they start to feel like something's up. Naoto stops and looks around, Kanji and the others stopping as well.

"You guys feel that?" She asks and everyone nods.

"So do I, It feels beary bad!" Teddie says, starting to freak out. Yu looks at his friends and says, "We should hurry to Dojima's house." Everyone nods and speed up, running towards Dojima's house. They reach the house at 10:56, panting and resting before they go into the house.

"We got to the house! Now what?" Chie asks panting in between the words. Yosuke falls onto the walkway and wines, "Ahhh maaaaan, the feeling is still here!" and everyone groans their bodies going slightly limp. Yu straightens and gets out his keys, walking towards the door and unlocking it. He opens the door and looks at everyone.

"You coming?" Yu asks, holding the door open for them. They run into the house and upstairs to Yu's room and grab their weapons from Yu's closet before running back down stairs to the lounge. While Nanako was distracted, the Team hastily manages to squeeze themselves into Dojima's small TV. They begin to travel down the normal route until half way through they see a flash and they pass out.

***Underground Bunker, Azeroth, Dun Morogh. 11:05 AM*  
><strong> Clifside and her Guild mate, Novale, watch their friend, Vikkisecret finish summoning the people they need. Vikki falls down on one of the elfish cushions, exhausted at the lengthy teleporting she just did. The Draenai looks at her two friends that where tasked with this assignment by their king, Varian Wrynn.

"There, I'm done with the summoning." She says tiredly smirking. Clifside and Novale smirk.

"Well Novale, we should probably do the paperwork that follows." She says and Novale nods. Vikki gets up and goes to the portal room, leaving.

"_That would be a good idea."_ Novale says, her voice echoing with an undertone of death and the smoothness of ice. The two Worgen female go into their office to do paper work and wait for their soldiers to wake up.


	2. Interaction

When stories have no boundaries, chapter 2- Interaction

***Dun Morogh, E.D.S.F Bunker, the next day.*  
><strong> Ichigo's eyes flutter open, greeting the soft light of the candles in the chandelier above him and his friends. Ichigo closes his eyes then bolts up as he realizes he's not in his house. He looks around the stone room and his friends, still sleeping.

"Were the hell am I?" He asks to thin air and gets up from the straw bed and walks to the door. He takes in a deep breath before opening the door to a stone hall with book cases.

'_What the? Bookcases?'_ he thinks, walking towards the one across from him and his company's room and picks up a book off of it.

"Account of the Raising of a Frost Wyrm, sounds like something Kurotsuchi would read." He says reading the title of the book with confusion on his face as he opens the book to the first page. Ichigo nearly drops the book in surprise. The first page has a white skeletal dragon, blue fire burning from its eyes. Under the picture it read 'A minor Frost Wyrm.'

Ichigo flips through the book before putting it back with more questions than answers. Then he hears a door open to his left. He looks down the hall and out of the second to last door a guy with silver hair walks out, he has the same look of confusion that he has. The silver haired guy spots Ichigo and walks towards him. The guy stops half a metre away from Ichigo.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asks. Although he'd never seen this guy before. He can tell he's in a high school though, based off of his uniform.

"Yu Narukami." The guy says, now called Yu, sticking his out hand out for Ichigo to shake.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo says, shaking his hand still confused. Ichigo looks around again. The stones are white with blue markings on them giving a soft blue light on the hallway. The rug on the floor is a royal blue with gold markings.

"Any Idea where we are, Yu?" Ichigo asks him and Yu shakes his head saying.

"Not a clue." He responds and pulls off a book from the shelf. Ichigo could see he pulled off the same one he did.

"The person who drew the skeletal dragons is surprisingly good" Yu says before putting the book back, he then looks at Ichigo.

"There's a mini hallway behind me that leads to what I'm guessing is a lounge." Yu says pointing behind himself towards The Investigation Team's room. Ichigo nods and they start to walk towards where Yu said the opening is. The rug muffled their footsteps. They reach the small entrance and walk into the lounge.

"Whoa." Ichigo breathes. The room has violet, red and orange pillows with intricate designs. The stones have orange and violet markings instead of blue like the hallway, giving the room a sunset type feel. It was also calming. Ichigo plops down on one of the purple pillows and it nearly absorbs him. The rug covering the floor is red and gold with a small squat table near another door. There's only one bookshelf in room.

"This doesn't seem like a dangerous place." Yu says and sits down on one of the orange decorated pillows.

Back at Ichigo and Co.'s room Rukia and Renji start to stir. Rukia sits up in the straw bed. The walls are a grey stone, giving a dark look to the room with a chandelier on the ceiling. Rukia gets up and walks over to Renji's bed and kicks the head of it. Renji bolts up startled and looks at his friend.

"Rukia! What was that for?" He yells and Rukia gestures around them and opens her mouth saying, "Look around, we're not at Ichigo's." Renji looks around and at the black rug with white designs on the floor.

"I, I gathered that." He says getting up and walking to the door with Rukia. He turns around and looks at the sleeping forms of Chad, Orihime and Toshiro before leaving the room with Rukia. Renji and Rukia stop in front of a bookshelf a bit farther down from the one Ichigo looked at. They're looking at the books and reading a few of them when two others from the third room down notice them and walk towards them. The kid on Renji's left had pink hair and brown eyes and to the boy's left a shy blondie with a little green creature on her head.

"Uh, hey do you have any idea where we are?" The pink head asks and Renji shakes his head and answers, "no." Rukia looks at the young female, hiding behind the pink haired kid.

"Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia says and Renji looks at the new people with a 'oops' look on his face.

"Renji Abarai." He says.

"Renzo Shima." The pink haired boys says.

"Shiemi Moriyama." The girl with blonde hair and a pink headband in it says. Renji and Rukia nod and look toward a gap in the bookshelves.

"Let's see what's over there." Rukia says, pointing towards it. Renzo and Shiemi nod and start walking towards it with Renji and Rukia following them. They gasp when they see the lounge. Renji looks to his right to see Ichigo looking bored. Rukia plops down on one of the pillows and snuggles more into it. Renji walks up to Ichigo and slams his foot into his stomach, smirking.

"OW WHAT THE HELL DUDE?!" Ichigo yells, waking up Yu. Shiemi and Renzo go into the room deeper. Renji grins. Ichigo glares back. Renji notices Yu and asks, "Who's this?"

"Yu Narukami." Yu says introducing himself.

"Renji Abarai."

"Rukia Kuchiki."

"Renzo Shima."

"Shiemi Moriyama." They all introduce themselves and sit and wait for their other friends to wake up.

In Team Soul's room Black Star is the first to wake up in the group. He immediately notices the change in décor and starts to panic and runs outside, zigzagging and running up and down the hall like a headless chicken.

"Hey! Stop running around and making noise! Some are trying to sleep!" Someone yells from behind him and Black Star turns around to see a guy with light brown hair, brown eyes and headphones around his neck.

"Who the hell are you!?" Black Star yells, pointing as he usually does at the guy.

"Yosuke Hanamura." He says, walking out and closing the door behind him.

"I'm Black Star, and I'm the man who will surpass god!" Black Star says, pointing to himself.

"Riiiiiiiight." Yosuke says, a little in shock from the sudden outburst and tries to walk past Black Star when he takes a swing at Yosuke. Yosuke dodges "what the hell dude" Yosuke yells taking out his twin Kunai knives and slashes at him. Black Star jumps back then says, "first you knock me out then you ignore me of course I'm gonna hit you." Running towards the lounge then charges towards Yosuke with his fists. Yosuke dodges and slashes at him again and runs with Black Star tailing him, towards the lounge.

"What the hell dude you're insane!" Yosuke yells at Black Star.

"If by insane you mean insanely awesome, ya hoo!" Black Star yells back.

Black Star kicks Yosuke raises his arms to block and slides into the lounge, tripping on the rug. Yosuke falls below Ichigo's feet, Yu looks calmly at Yosuke, and Yosuke stares back. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Renzo and Shiemi look at the twin kunai in Yosuke's hands. Glaring at Yosuke like they were about to cut him up like the cheap sushi on sale at Junes.

"This is my friend Yosuke Hanamura, if you're thinking he's the one that caused all the trouble he's not intelligent enough to do so." Yu says calmly.

"Yuuuuu." Yosuke wines. They all put their weapons away.

"That seems plausible." Says Ichigo, shrugging.

"Gah!" Yosuke groans in defeat.

"So anyway, Yu, who are these people?" Yosuke asks gesturing to Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Renzo and Shiemi. Yu tells Yosuke their names just as Black Star pipes up, "HEY QUIT IGNOREING ME!" as he clenches his fists. Before the group has a chance to react Kid pokes his head in.

"Black Star why are you making such an unnecessary ruckus?" Kid says stepping into the room with Liz and Patty beside him

"Oh there you are Kid." Black Star says and Kid looks at the group and says, "I'm sorry if my friend caused you any trouble-" He cuts off before suddenly screaming, "IT'S NOT SYMETRICAL!". Liz looks at her meister and says, "Course it's not." Ichigo looks at the three new people that just turned up. On the other side of the door near the small table everyone hears a chair scrap across the floor. Everyone freezes, waiting for the door to open. Everyone relaxes when they realize no one's coming out.

In Ed and Co.'s room Winry Rockbell wakes up to Major Armstrong's face in hers. She blinks a couple of times before realizing she's no longer watching a battle. Armstrong allows her to sit up and look around.

"We're are we?" She asks. She looks at Al who also passed out, then at Roy who's to her left. Winry giggled at how peaceful the Colonel looked. Winry got up and walked to the door before Armstrong stopped her.

"I'll go out first Ms. Winry." He says and cautiously opens the door. Armstrong steps out into the hallway and gestures for Winry to follow him. She does and they start walking in silence when they hear something coming from the lounge. They walk towards the noise to see strange people arguing with one another. Armstrong does his usual muscle flex and strips.

"WHAT'S WITH THE ARGUEING? THE ATMOSPHERE IS SO CALMING AND REALAXING! IT'S LIKE A SUNSET ON A WARM DAY!" He yells finishing his flex routine and stopping at his usual finishing pose. Everyone stopped what they were arguing about and stared at Armstrong with bewilderment and surprise. Winry stood behind Armstrong with an embarrassed look. Kid points at Armstrong's pose and screams his usual line, "NOT SYMETRICAL!" Armstrong flexes again.

"NONSENSE, THESE POSES HAVE BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENERATIONS!" He says as Orihime, Chad and Toshiro pop their heads into the lounge and move in when they see their other three friends. They sit down with them.

"Ichigo, what's going on?" Orihime asks while sitting down on one of the smaller blue pillows that aren't quite as absorbing as the purple one Ichigo's in. Ichigo faces his friend.

"I don't know." He responds, watching Black Star attempt to hit on Winry before getting a face full of wrench and Armstrong to praise her.

"GREAT JOB MS. WINRY, EXCELLENT HANDLEING!" Ichigo wasn't too sure of the guy. Shiemi looks at Armstrong with curiosity but is too afraid to go up and talk to him, afraid that he might yell. Winry looked kind until she pulled out a wrench from her jacket that's tied around her waist and hit the Black Star kid. Renzo's taking a proper nap. Renji, Rukia, Toshiro, Orihime and Chad are so-so about Armstrong and Winry. In all honesty, Ichigo is a tad bit weirded out by Armstrong and the Winry chick did quite a lot of damage to Black Star's face. Liz and Patty silently praised Winry for hitting Black Star and Kid walks up to her.

"Great job, Ms-?" Kid forms his praise into a question since he didn't know her name.

"Winry. Winry Rockbell." Winry says, curious to know Kid's name.

"Ah, great job Winry, I'm Death the Kid. Everyone calls me Kid." He says and Winry nods, sitting down next to Armstrong. Yu and Yosuke were a bit surprised by the turn of events. Yu was impressed with how quickly she brought out that wrench of hers to hit Black Star. She must've had practice. She did, on Ed's skull.

In the Investigation Team's room Chie and Yukiko start to stir and wake up, looking around confused. Chie notices Yu's and Yosuke's beds empty. She places her feet on the yellow rug and stands up.

"Where are we?" Chie asks to no one in particular as Yukiko smooths out her jacket and skirt. Chie and Yukiko walk to the door and open it, walking out into the hall. Yukiko looks at the elegant looking bookshelf to her left. The others are kind of so-so.

"We should walk towards where the noise is coming from, Chie." Yukiko suggests and they start walking towards the lounge when they see a guy with black hair pulled into a ponytail and a dark coat. On his left hand is a red Oroborus tattoo.

"Hey! Mr! Do you know where we are?!" Chie asks, yelling and waving to the guy. The guys walks towards them with a very pissed off expression. He looks at them curiously, finding these two girls very strange.

"The names Greed, and no I don't know where we are." He says in a gruff voice. Chie shrugs and looks at Yukiko then back at Greed.

"It's alright. I'm Chie Satonaka by the way." Chie says.

"And I'm Yukiko Amagi." Greed nods, not caring and starts to walk away. The two girls follow him to the lounge. Greed sees Winry and Armstrong sitting down along with other weirdoes. Chie and Yukiko go to sit with Yu and Yosuke. Greed walks over to Armstrong and Winry and sits down, crossing his arms.

_{"You know Greed, you should let me have my body back for a while."}_ Lin Yao says, the owner of the body Greed's in.

_**{"Ha! Not right now Lin, I'm busy, I want to know what's in this world!"}**_ Greed says and opens his eyes to Kid. Greed blinks in surprise then annoyance when Kid points at him and screams, "YOUR TATTOO! IT'S NOT SYMETRICAL!" Greed carbonizes his right hand and punches Kid back to his spot.

"Stay over there kid!" He yells. Ichigo, Renji, Orihime and Chad were mildly surprised at Greed's power. Toshiro and Rukia didn't seem to notice. Black Star is laughing at Kid, Liz seems more annoyed and Patty is well, being Patty. Renzo is still napping and Shiemi is scared.

"So many scary people, they'd probably be able to beat Rin and Yuki." She whispers, using her nickname for Yukio. Yu is also mildly surprised, Yosuke nearly pissed himself and Yukiko and Chie were surprised.

In Team Soul's room Chrona woke up before Tsubaki and Soul but waited for one or both of them to wake up. Soul wakes up and rubs his eyes before realizing where he is. He frantically looks around and stands up. He looks at Chrona and Tsubaki.

"Where the hell are we?!" He asks and both of them shrug when Ragnarok comes out of Chrona.

"Oh I don't know…how about fucking nowhere!?" He yells and Tsubaki winces at his choice of language when she notice's Black Star's bed empty and sighs. She walks towards the door and faces her friends.

"Let's find Black Star and Kid first, then we can worry." She walks out with Soul and Chrona in tow.

They walk into the lounge and make a direct bee-line towards Black Star, Kid and Liz and Patty. They sit down when Tsubaki notices a bruise on Black Star's forehead. She sighs in frustration and looks at him and expresses her concern, "Black Star why do you have a bruise on your head?" Black Star blushes and looks away.

"That was me, he tried to hit on me." Winry says and Tsubaki nods and replies with, "Thank you, he can be a real pain in the ass." Black Star sulks, feeling betrayed.

In Ed and Co.'s room, Al came to but didn't want to leave his brother's side. Scar stirs and Al gets up and moves to Roy's bed as the Ishbalan sits up and looks at the suit of armour. Scar walks to the door and walks out, moving towards the lounge. Riza and Roy start to stir and wake up to Al looking at them. Roy starts to panic as he realizes he's not fighting Scar.

"Calm down Colonel!" Al says his hands in the universal sign for 'calm down'. He informs Roy and Riza that Scar woke up ten seconds earlier and is already at the lounge. They both quickly leave the room and start hurrying towards the lounge. They enter and the scene that greeted them took them by surprise. So many new faces in one place. The scene that surprised them the most was that Scar was talking to Winry. Armstrong was watching him though until Roy and Riza walked in. Greed was just sitting there.

Kid runs over to Roy and starts fussing that his suit isn't symmetrical and same with his hair. Roy is about to push Kid away to get to Winry and Armstrong when Riza shoves him to the side, pointing her gun at Kid. Roy nearly falls near Chie and Yukiko but catches himself just in time. Kid gets distracted when he sees Yukiko and starts to blabber on about her being so symmetrical. He starts insulting Chie with how un-symmetrical she is. Roy and Riza sneak around Kid and to Armstrong, Winry, Greed and Scar.

"So where are we?" Roy asks and a chorus of 'I don't know' echo across the room. Roy was a bit surprised that everyone in the entire room answered his question.

In the Investigation Team's room Teddie, Rise, Naoto and Kanji wake up and look around the room. Teddie starts to panic, hysterically rolling around on the floor. Rise has begun to panic and wail and Naoto seems to be the only one down. Naoto manages to calm everybody down enough to talk to them.

"Calm down everyone let's try to reassess this situation." Naoto says calmly trying to gain some composer from the remaining members. Rise shakes her head and looks at Naoto, "You're right Naoto-Sempai! Let's see..." She begins to think back to when they went into the TV.

"Well we were going down the original path then I saw this white flash before we passed out." Rise says.

"Yeah yeah, I saw the same thing!" Kanji agrees.

"Yes there definitely was a flash but it didn't feel furticurly bad." Teddie says with his usual squeaky voice. Naoto nods, absorbing that information. She looks at Chie, Yukiko, Yu and Yosuke's empty beds and walks towards the door.

"Right now we should find Chie, Yukiko, Yu and Yosuke." She says and everybody nods, following her out of the room.

They walk into lounge and are surprised with the scene. They sit down with their other friends. Kanji looks around confused, Naoto tries to make sense of the scene. Teddie is cowering behind Chie and Yukiko because Greed started to stare at him.

"I don't like that guy! He has a beary bad feeling to him!" Teddie says, cowering more as Greed narrows his eyes at him. Kanji points at Greed and yells, "Hey! Do you have a problem with my friends?!" a vein surges on Greed's forehead and he stands up.

"I don't have a problem with them, I just find you all weird." Greed says coolly. Kanji gets more pissed. Everyone is watching the rising fight with interest and some, boredom.

"I find you weird too!" Kanji counters and marches closer to Greed. Greed just glares at Kanji and ready's his ultimate shield. Roy sighs and snaps his fingers. A small burst of fire explodes in-between Kanji and Greed, causing both to jump back in surprise. Everyone widens their eyes in surprise and start to look around to who just did that. Greed glares at Roy.

"Don't do that again bastard!" He yells at the Colonel. Roy folds his arms and replies smartly, "If I didn't do it, then we'd have an endless fight on our hands. And you can heal so don't wine." Greed bristles but sighs, plopping down in a pillow. Naoto looks at Roy with interest with how he did that. Kanji is about to move over to the Amestrians when Naoto stops him by saying, "Sit down Kanji, no need to fight them. They guy who did it only meant to do a harmless explosion." Kanji looks at her, mildly surprised since she's a detective. Yosuke looks at her a little bit confused.

"What do ya mean? Who did it?" Yosuke asks and Naoto points at Roy

"He did, he snapped his fingers and the explosion happened." She says and Roy smugly shrugs, replying with, "Alright you caught me, I did it." Yosuke didn't know what to think. Kanji is glad that it was only a small explosion. He then shivered, thinking about the guy's full power. He starts to talk to his other friends

In Rin and Co.'s room Rin's brother, Yukio, woke up before his brother but didn't want to leave him alone because he didn't trust him alone. Rin woke up and started to panic, running around the room his tail flicking wildly. Yukio grabs Rin's shirt collar and drags him in front of him.

"Calm down Rin, let's find Shiemi and Renzo first." Yukio suggests and after a few huffs and grumbles from Rin, they're out of the room and in the hallway. They walk out and see three people reading books. The blonde haired girl to their left is reading a few pages to the books and putting them back. Well some of them anyways, she's holding some in her arms and balancing others. To their right they see a guy in a suit of armour and a short blonde dude, reading a few pages of the books and placing them on the pile. Or placing some back.

"Hey, shorty! Where the hell are we!?" Rin yells, pointing at the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. Ed's head slowly creaks towards Rin's direction, a murderous expression on his face.

"What'd you say, kitty?" Ed says with a murderous edge to his voice. Calling him 'Kitty' because he noticed Rin's tail. Rin fumes and points at Ed, replying, "KITTY?! WHO'RE YOU CALLING KITTY, SHORT ASS!?" Ed fumes as well and yells back, "I'M CALLING YOU KITTY BECAUSE YOU HAVE A CAT'S TAIL! AND WHO'RE YOU CALLING A SHORT ASS!?" Yukio and Al had to hold their respective brothers back so they wouldn't rip each other apart. Maka watched with an irritated look.

"Sorry about my older brother, Rin. We're twins and half-demons." Yukio says, apologizing to Alphonse. Al's armoured body clanks as he nods his head and replies, "I'm sorry about my older brother too. He doesn't like it when people call him short." Yukio nods.

Ed and Rin's argument finally died off and the two brother pairs started to walk towards the lounge. Rin and Ed glared at each other while the younger brothers talked a bit. Al learned a lot from Yukio and so did Yukio. Yukio still suspected Ed and Al of hiding something. No one noticed Maka following them. They walk into the lounge and Ed and Al make a direct bee-line towards Winry, Greed, Armstrong, Scar, Riza and Roy while Yukio and Rin go and sit with Renzo and Shiemi.

Al opens the front of his armour and takes out the books they took off of the bookshelf. Al's back was facing everybody so they couldn't see that he's empty. Ed takes a book on mages off of the pile and hands it to Roy.

"There's something there on fire mages, whatever a mage is." Ed says. He didn't read the book only skimmed it. Maka looks at everyone and stops at Yu.

'_His soul is powerful._' Maka thinks while walking to the rest of Team Soul when Rise trips her. Maka drops the books she was carrying to catch herself. Kid quickly gathered the books and put them by the group calmly.

"What was that for?" Maka asks Rise with an edge to her voice. Rise looks at her and sticks her tongue out before answering with, "You were looking at Narukami funny!" Maka stands up and puts one hand on her hips.

"No I wasn't, I was just looking at him and everyone else for that matter." Maka says and Rise walks closer to her.

"Liar!" Rise accuses Maka. Maka bristles and counters, "I'm not, I find everybody in this place odd! Not to mention their strong souls." Rise doesn't believe her and takes a swing at her. Maka doges and takes a swing at her legs, Rise barely managed to doge the kick and returns one of her own. Maka jumps back, nearly landing on Ichigo's stomach and would have if he didn't move in time.

"Sorry!" She yells and dodges again as Rise goes for her. Maka throws a punch at Rise and hits her, knocking her back near the bookshelf and Rin and Ed's groups. Rise fumes with anger and charges at her with her fist up, hitting Maka and drawing blood from her. Maka growls and round-house kicks Rise into the Bookshelf. The bookshelf slams against the stone wall and a book falls out. The whole room falls silent as the book hits the ground with a thud and flips open. Rin opens his mouth to say something when everyone hears a chair viscously grind across the stone floor and hit it in the other room. The door flies open and slams against the frame with a loud crack.

The furious wolf creature that opened the door with that much force strode angrily into the room, her mail armour clinking, muzzle and facial features pulled into a snarl.

"IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE FIGHTING TAKE IT TO THE TRAINING ROOM!" She yells furiously, her voice gruff. Everyone's eyes grew as large as dinner plates when she stormed into the room and yelled, everyone nearly pissed themselves. The wolf-lady was terrifying when she stormed in, her straw coloured eyes burning with anger. Ed's eyes widen and he jolts and points towards Clifside and yells, "C-Chimera!" Clifside blinks and starts laughing. In the blink of an eye Clifside turns into a young woman looking around twenty, sleek black hair and gentle eyes. A kind but sad smile is on her face.

"Sorry for my behaviour earlier, I negotiated that bookshelf off of a Horde leader. The names Clifside, the Worgen. I'm not a chimera." She says and everyone relaxes. She seems very calm and kind-natured. Something moves in the background and Clif sidesteps to the right as a large white tiger comes zipping through the air and lands on Ichigo, who was in its path. The tiger looks towards Clifside with sad face when it realizes it didn't catch its master. Ichigo's face is in the rug.

"What. Just. Happened." Ichigo's muffled voice says from the rug.

"Sorry Kitty, you can't tackle me today girl." Clifside says and the tiger-now called Kitty- sulks and lays her heavy head and body more fully on Ichigo. Ichigo starts squirming under the stripy white mass when his right arm and head pop out from under her, gasping. Kitty looks into Ichigo's eyes as he glares at her. Ichigo is taken aback by the intelligence shown in them as she gets off of him and starts nudging him along his back. He winces when she nudges his right shoulder.

"Ow, what is she doing?" Ichigo asks Clifside and Clifside smiles and replies, "She's making sure you're alright and not too badly hurt." Kitty grabs Ichigo's collar and drags him towards his group and plants a large wet tongue on his cheek. Ichigo makes a disgusted face but doesn't complain. Renji laughs at Ichigo's defeated face.

"Now, I'm sure you all want some answers, yes? Well then, welcome to the planet Azeroth I am Beast mastery hunter, Clifside and I will be the leader of the assault team, Alpha Team and my colleague, Novale the Worgen unholy Death Knight will be leader of Omega Team!" She says as a white furred worgen with armour and a surly looking expression steps out into the room. Everyone gulps when they see her. She was hands down scary.

"_As my colleague said, I am the unholy Death Knight, Novale. A Death Knight is a knight of death. I cannot die again." _Novale says, her voice echoing with malice and death. Roy and everyone else didn't believe her.

"Prove it! Prove you can't die!" Soul yells and points at Novale. Novale grins, sending shivers down everyone's spines her neon blue pupil less eyes shining brighter.

"_Very well! Clifside!" _Novale says, signalling Clifside to do something. Clifside nods, grinning and shifts to her worgen form and draws out her crossbow and loads a bolt. She points her crossbow between Novale's eyes and the bolt's tip starts to glow blue and violet and Clifside fires.

Everyone gasps as the bolts buries itself into Novale's forehead and she falls, grinning. Her plate armour clanks against the floor, her body slightly bounces upon impact on the ground. Her clawed fingers twitch and they go for the bolt and pull it out. She starts laughing and she gets up, an ice blue like substance forms around the wound and closes it. Everyone has eyes like they've seen a ghost.

"Now that is cool." Greed says mildly impressed with the show.

"Now it's time for a history lesson and Team naming." Clifside says and leans against the wall. Ed fluffed up a pillow and sits down.

"Well we might as well listen." He says with his customary pose of closed eyes and right palm against his head. Everyone in the room nods their heads.


	3. Short history, Team naming

When stories have no boundaries chapter 3, Short History, naming Teams and two fights

Clifside looks at Novale with a questioning look and asks, "Should I give them the long version or what's happening at the moment?" Novale looks at the stack Ed and his brother took and points at it.

"_Give them what's happening at the moment and a little history lesson. If they want more they can read that stack right there."_ She says and everyone looks at the stack she's pointing at. The people that don't like reading books for long periods of time, pale at the stack. The stack is about 15 books. Ed looks at the books with interest. Clifside claps her paws, her claws clicking together.

"Alright! It's too stuffy in here, move into the training room." She says and ushers everyone into the large training room. Everyone looks surprised at the size of the room, it's not very large with a medium height ceiling. It has a dirt floor with the same dark grey stones as the rooms. The room has an orange glow. Ichigo mouths 'wow' looking at the designs carved on the dark stone ceiling and walls.

"What're those for?" Orihime asks, pointing to the designs. Clifside looks at them and decides whether or not to tell them what those are there for.

"You don't need to know just yet, sit down." She says, gesturing for everyone to sit down and they do with some hesitation. Clifside sits down as well and pats the dirt for Kitty to sit by her. Kitty looks between Ichigo and her master and wanders over to the former and sits down next to him. Clifside shrugs and organizes her thoughts a bit.

"Now a short history lesson." She says and the ones that don't like lectures – Soul, Black Star, Kanji, Yosuke and Rin – groan towards the ceiling and Clifside smiles and responds, "Oh don't worry, it's not long." Everyone perks up at that information.

"But you said the history of Azarroeth is large." Winry sates, mispronouncing Azeroth. Clifside nods, closing her eyes.

"That I did, Winry that I did. But I'm giving a short overview along with what's happening at the moment. It's Az-ER-oth by the way." She says, correcting Winry as well. Rin flicked his tail impatiently.

"We found a land that was shrouded in mist for a long time, the name of the land is Pandaria. We discovered it about five months ago and a horde tyrant of a leader named Garrosh Hellscream is working to take the land for himself and himself only. The Horde are our mutual enemies by the way." Clifside says and everyone was taken aback by how short she made it. Soul and the others of Team Soul nod their heads, absorbing the information. The others also nod their heads.

"Ok so what now?" Renji asks the two Worgen and they look at each other.

"_We name the teams out, we need to get the papers from our King though. Sit tight, talk to one another, DON'T kill each other. That's an order."_ Novale says as she and Clifside leave the training room.

"We're going to find the ground's wrecked when we get back." Clifside says in a sarcastic voice to Novale, she nods.

"_Good call for leaving Kitty with Ichigo."_ Novale says and Clifside wolfishly grins and nods, replying with, "Of course, within the off chance of them fighting, I'll need some form of surveillance." They walk through their office and into the portal room. They then walk into the Stormwind portal. They'd be gone for at least five hours.

Back at the training room everyone split into their groups of friends, away from everyone else pretty much. Characters like Ed and his group were itching to talk with the strange new characters. The others look more sceptical. Ed groans in his boredom and flops onto the floor.

"If this is what it's going to be like until they get back, I might as well sleep." He says and Roy shakes his head.

"I wouldn't do that Fullmetal, I don't trust these guys." Roy says, inspecting his gloves. Riza is inspecting her guns, making sure they work. Armstrong is talking with Al and Winry, Scar is looking at everyone. Greed is wondering who to talk to. Ed groans in frustration and sits up. He swipes one of the books off of the book pile they brought in and opens it.

Toshiro has been staring at Teddie ever since they left the lounge, he gets up and moves towards the centre of the room. He unsheathes his large zanpakutou and points it at Teddie. Teddie jumps back in alarm.

"Whoahwhoawhoawhoa-What're you doing Mister Shorty?!" Teddie says in shock.

"You are to refer to me as Captain Hitsugaya." He says in annoyance. "Your presence is similar to that of a Hollow's, in the name of the Gotei 13, prepare to die." He adds and charges at Teddie, Teddie jumping back and un-sheathing his claws.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Wait why are you attacking me?! Teddie's a beary good bear!" Teddie yells at Toshiro, Toshiro ignores him and charges again. Teddie ready's himself.

"Grrrr, all right you asked for it!" Teddie yells in an excited voice and Toshiro jumps back just as Teddie charges towards him and swipes at him with his bear claws, furiously. Toshiro barely manages to block them with his sword. Toshiro thinks to himself.

'_His attack patterns are wild and un-predictable, but I can use that to my advantage._' The others watching the fight between them have mixed feelings towards what just happened. Toshiro leaps towards Teddie and swings his zanpakutou in a downward slash, Teddie leaping back just in time as the sword strikes the ground. The ground cracks slightly. Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime and Renji are looking at the battle, silently cheering Toshiro. Rin, Yukio, Renzo and Shiemi are surprised and the latter two, scared at Toshiro's power.

Ed, Al, Roy, Riza, Winry, Armstrong, GreedLin and Scar are silently watching the battle. Ed and Roy with mild interest. Team Soul and the Investigation Team are surprised at the fight, Kanji ready to jump in to help Teddie. Kid is worrying about the shape the room is going to be in after this. Toshiro takes out something from his pocket and presses the head of the gikongai, and the little pearl object pops into his mouth and pushes out his Shinigami form.

"Go sit with the others." He orders the substitute soul driving his Gigai. 'Toshiro' nods and runs back over to the group. When Toshiro came out of his Gigai everyone stared wide-eyed and baffled. Toshiro and the rest of his group didn't notice the others in the room flinch and start staring. Ed is scared and confused, muttering "What kind of Alchemy was that?" while sweating. The other Alchemists are sweating as well. Rin, Yukio, Shiemi and Renzo think he's some kind of demon that wields a sword. Team Soul is worried about the fight getting larger and Maka is amazed at Toshiro's soul. She can also sense the others souls as well.

"So powerful…" Maka whispers lowly that only her group could understand her. The Investigation Team are all about ready to jump in to help Teddie against Toshiro. Kitty – Clifside's pet – is laying by Ichigo silently watching. Toshiro angles his Zanpakutou towards Teddie and lunges at him quickly, Teddie parrying with his claws. He then skids to a stop and looks carefully at Toshiro.

"Set over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro yells and swings his blade as ice leaps towards Teddie.

"Wah?!" Teddie screams as he just barely dodges the ice from the Zanpakutou. Toshiro nods thoughtfully and looks at him and his battle ready group.

"I may have miscalculated, you have the Reitsu of a Hollow but you have the consciousness of a human." He says and swings his Zanpakutou again, ice spiking off of it and towards Teddie who dodges out of the way.

"Set over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" He says and swings his sword, a massive dragon made of ice leaps off the blade and lunges toward the blue bear. Everyone in the room stares wide-eyed at Toshiro's show of power. Maka and the rest of Team Soul stared in awe at the power in front of them. Rin and his group stare at Toshiro, Rin wants to go and fight him to see how he'll hold up against his flames. Shiemi is terrified and so is Renzo. Yukio looks bored.

The Investigation team have their hands closed so tightly on their weapons that their knuckles turned white. Kanji is waiting for Teddie to tell them if he needs help. Ed, Al, Winry, Roy, Riza, Scar, GreedLin and Armstrong are watching the battle with fear and interest, sitting back and observing. Ed, whenever he has a moment to spare from the battle is looking at Toshiro's friends, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad and Orihime.

"Waaaaaaaiiiit! I'm a beary good bear! I didn't do anything bad!" Teddie whines as he dodges more of Toshiro's onslaught of ice. Teddie manages to find an opening in Toshiro's attacks and lunges towards him with his claws extended when his attack is parried by Toshiro.

"It is no use, you cannot defeat me with those claws." Toshiro says coolly.

"Teddie you damn bear! If you need us, call us!" Kanji yells from the side-lines, surprising Toshiro and causing him to miss his next strike and hitting the ground in front of Ed's group. Ed and the others jumped back in surprise and Ed wheels towards Kanji, furious.

"Hey watch it! He almost got us with his ice!" Ed yells at Kanji and points towards Toshiro, causing the other Shinigami to wonder if the others could see them in their other forms as well. Ichigo grabs his Shinigami badge and jumps out of his body, Rukia and Renji follow suite. Toshiro flings more of his ice at Teddie, Teddie narrowly dodging the deadly frozen water blades. The blades crash into the ceiling as Toshiro stares at Teddie, calculating his next move. Teddie is freaking out, not sure how to attack.

"Dammit you asked for it!" Teddie yells in frustration. Toshiro stops his attack, curious as to what his next move will be. Teddie's arcana – The Star - begins to float down in a glorious blue aura. Teddie yells out, "Fursona!" and shatters the card with his paws, behind him the large red figure of Kintoki-Douji appears behind him. Toshiro stares in shock not exactly sure what he just witnessed.

"What on earth is that?!" Toshiro says.

"Heh! It's my persona, Kintoki-Douji!" Teddie says with a smirk on his face and his nostrils flaring with pride.

"Ki-Kintoki-Douji? What on earth? Well no matter, it doesn't matter how Manny hollows there are-" Toshiro drops his sentence and charges towards Teddie, his zanpakutou held out.

"I'll defeat you both." He says, finishing his previous sentence and bounces of Kintoki, sliding back, a little cloud of dirt following him.

"It's like a balloon." He says inquisitively, looking at Teddie's persona for any imperfections it might have. Toshiro dashes towards Kintoki-Douji, his zanpakutou raised high above his head as he sprints past the bloated persona of Teddie's. Teddie moves his persona to block Toshiro in alarm, Toshiro bounds off of Kintoki and skids across on the ground on his back. He sits up and grunts in in slight frustration.

Teddie puts his paws out in front of him and Kintoki mirror's the gesture and a cone of icy mist shoots out of Kintoki's outstretched hands. Teddie beams as the cone hits Toshiro, thinking it to have frozen him. He got taken aback when he sees Toshiro blocking the ice with his sword.

"W-w-what?! How are you doing that?!" Teddie says in fear and Toshiro smirks.

"You didn't see my attacks earlier? I have ice attacks as well, yours will do little to affect me." He replies to the panicking bear. The chain on Toshiro's zanpakutou rattles as he coats the blade with his ice and pushes back against Teddie's ice. Teddie panics and suddenly Kintoki-Douji rushes forwards to Toshiro and his eyes widen.

'_I can't counter this!'_ he thinks in slight panic. Toshiro drops to the ground, trying to dodge Kintoki-Douji but it catches him on his captain's cloak and throws him forward across the ground. Orihime runs forward towards Toshiro when he holds up a hand to stop her.

"I'm fine, let me finish this guy." He says and slowly stands up. Teddie looks at the white haired Shinigami in confusion.

"Wait! Why are you still fighting him?!" Yu Narukami yells to Toshiro Hitsugaya and receives a glare from the white haired male.

"You are the hollow's friend, I do not care." Toshiro responds and refocuses his attention on Teddie. Kanji clenches his fists in anger and charges at the tenth division captain and before Toshiro has a chance to react properly, Kanji slams his fist into Toshiro's cheek causing him to stumble sideways. Toshiro steady's himself and looks at the blonde male, bewildered. He wipes the blood off his right cheek with two fingers and looks at the red liquid.

"You hit me. You should not have been able to do that." He says and looks towards his group and they shrug while exchanging glances with the others in the room. Kanji just looks at him vexed and makes a 'wha?' gesture towards him.

"What do you mean?" Yukio asks and grabs Rin's collar and yanks him back. Rin grunts as his backside hits the hard dirt and he glares at his brother.

"He mean that you're not supposed to be able to see us Shinigami. Only spirits and other Shinigami can see us." Renji says walking forward to stand next to Toshiro. Orihime holds out her hands and one of her hair clips glow and two yellow light streams move to either side of Toshiro. Everyone stares in awe.

"Soten Kisshun." Orihime says and the bruise on Toshiro's cheek disappears along with the scrapes from his battle. Everyone gasps in wonder and bewilderment.

"How long did that battle go for anyways?" Ichigo asks looking around for some form of telling time. Everyone looks around and shrugs, completely forgetting about Orihime's ability. Well some did, the alchemists certainly didn't. Alphonse walks up to Orihime and taps her shoulder.

"Miss, what was that Alchemy you just did?" he asks and Orihime looks at him confused for a second.

"It's my power, Shun Shun Rikka!" She exclaims happily and Winry looks at her.

"So it wasn't Alchemy?" Roy asks and Ichigo's Group shake their heads.

"Nope it uses Reitsu, spiritual essence." Rukia says using a simple term. Ed looks at them and mentally cheers when he notices he's taller than Rukia and Toshiro.

"So you're saying that you use abilities based on this Reitsu and where and how you gather it." Maka says and the Shinigami look at her amazed.

"Spot on, how'd you know?" Renji says and Maka smiles.

"I can measure souls and soul wavelengths." She says and her group nod proudly. Ed glares at Chad for a minute when he suddenly points at him and yells, "Too tall!"

"What's up with the blonde haired shorty?" Ichigo mutters and as soon as he finished that sentence, he found his face in the ground next to Rukia's and Renji's feet and the back of his head throbbing. Ed kicked him with his left foot. Which is made of metal. A tick mark and a murderous expression are on his face, his foot still hovering in the air.

"Who're you calling a blonde haired shorty, hey carrot-top?!" Ed yells, insulting Ichigo's hair. Ichigo immediately turns around – but still on his butt – and points at Ed.

"Carrot-top?! Hey that's rude! I'm Ichigo Kurosaki!" He says then rubs the back of his head and adds, "Is your foot made of metal?" meaning it as a rhetorical question not expecting Ed to answer. Ed puts down his leg and huffs, his eyes closed.

"I'm Edward Elric and my left leg is made of metal." He says opening his eyes and looking away. Rin, Yukio, Shiemi, Renzo, Team Soul, Investigation Team and Ichigo's group stared at Ed, disbelieving what they heard. Ichigo didn't want to believe it, but, considering the fact that he was just kicked by Ed's left leg he believed it. Orihime looks over Edward and notices that the orange light from the markings on the walls and ceiling, make an orange sparkly light on the end of Ed's right arm.

"Is your right arm made metal too, Elric-san?" She asks, using an honorific on his name. Ed blushed at the use of the honorific but nods at the question and lifts up his arm and moves the red coat so everybody can see. Everyone gasps and Kid starts panicking that his right arm is metal and his left isn't.

"IT'S NOT SYMETRECTAL!" He screams running up to Ed and a tick mark pulses on his forehead and he punches Kid with his right arm. Tsubaki, Maka, Soul and Liz wince as Ed's fist connects with Kid's face, making a strange sound. Rin's meagre group, Investigation Team, the rest of Ed's group and Ichigo's group also wince. Black Star started laughing at Kid's misfortune while Patty pats him on the shoulder as he held his nose.

"Ooooowwwwwwww." He groans as Ed looks at him with a pissed expression.

"I didn't ask for the metal arm and leg! So quit whining about them being Asymmetrical to the rest of my body!" Ed says and Winry got a faraway look along with Al. Well everyone couldn't really tell since Al is 'in' armour but they could tell he was thinking about something. Rukia asks a very important question.

"Um what's everybody's names? I'm Rukia Kuchiki." She says and everyone realizes they don't know each other's names that well.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Renji Abarai."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Orihime Inoue."

"Yasutora Sado…my friends call me Chad."

"Edward Elric."

"Alphonse Elric, he's older."

"Winry Rockbell."

"Roy Mustang." There were several giggles as everyone thought of the horse.

"Riza Hawkeye." She glares at the ones that giggled at Roy's name.

"Scar." He says brushing his hand on the dirt.

"Greed, though the body I'm using is Lin Yao." Everybody looks confused for a minute until Ed pipes up, "Call him GreedLin if you want." He says and the homunculus glares at him.

"ALEX ARMSTRONG!" He says, flexing. Everybody sweat drops.

"Rin Okumara."

"Yukio Okumara, we're twins. He's the older."

"Shiemi Moriyama."

"Renzo Shima."

"Yu Narukami."

"Yosuke Hanamura."

"Chie Satonaka."

"Yukiko Amagi."

"Kanji Tatsumi, nice to meet you."

"Naoto Shirogane."

"Rise Kugikawa!"

"Teddie!"

"Maka Albarn."

"Soul Eater." He says and yawns, his teeth glinting in the orange light.

"Death the Kid, everyone calls me Kid."

"Liz and Patty Thompson." Liz introduces herself and her younger sister who is drawing in the dirt. Liz sweat drops at Patty happily drawing a giraffe and humming. Everyone else aren't sure what they think.

"I'm Black Star! The greatest of them all!" The others raise their eyebrows in a questioning manner while looking at him and each other.

"Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, sorry, he's an idiot."

"Hi, I'm Chrona Gordon, please don't hurt me." He says in a small voice and Rukia, Winry, Teddie, Chad and Rise got the sudden urge to hug him and give him stuffed animals. They resist the urge though. Orihime slides up to Tsubaki with her hands clasped and her eyes sparkling.

"What can you and your friends do?!" She asks excitedly and Ichigo sweat drops and looks at Team Soul and the others. Everyone sits down to wait for Clif and Novale and explain their different worlds.

Two hours later everyone hears talking in the lounge as the two worgen women walk into the room. Clifside stops talking when she sees the state of the room, her mouth in the shape of a modified 'O'. There were cracks snaking throughout the dirt. Ice was everywhere; in the ground, frosted on the pillars, on the walls there was even some on the ceiling. Novale looks like she's about to remove some heads and put them on stakes. Everyone froze when they walked in. Everyone gulps.

"What the nether happened in here?" Clifside asks and Novale growls. Everyone flinches. Everyone wasn't sure if they should tell her or not. Kitty walks over and rubs her massive head against her master. Clifside ruffles the papers in her hands and Novale shoots forward into the circle and grabs Black Star.

"What happened here?! Speak Black Star!" Novale snarls and everyone flinches.

"Toshiro and Teddie were fighting!" Black Star whines, trying to squirm out of Novale's steel grasp, Teddie starts panicking and Toshiro is hiding behind Ichigo and Chad to get away from Clifside's gaze.

"Novale put the poor kid down, Teddie shut up and Toshiro quit hiding." Clifside says in a commanding voice and Novale drops Black Star, Teddie stops panicking and Toshiro peeks out from behind the two giants with a quizzical expression on his face. Ichigo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"We have the teams, Team Alpha; General Clifside, Ichigo Kurosaki, Yu Narukami, Naoto Shirogane, Kanji Tatsumi, Yosuke Hanamura, Edward and Alphonse Elric, Maka Albarn and Soul Eater, Black Star and Tsubaki, Death the Kid and Liz and Patty, Rukia Kuchiki, Armstrong, Scar and Orihime." Clifside says and everyone is taken aback by Clifside's rank.

"_In Team Omega we have Lieutenant General Novale, GreedLin, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Teddie, Rise Kugikawa, Yukiko Amagi, Chie Satonaka, Chrona Gordon, Winry Rockbell, Renzo Shima, Shiemi Moriyama, Rin and Yukio Okumura, Renji Abarai and Toshiro Hitsugaya."_ She says and everyone is equally surprised as General Clifside's rank.

"We were surprised at our new ranks as well. Although we still answer to Marshal Cuzworth, our older friend." She says and everyone nods.

"You also have a mission." A new voice says. It's rough, suggesting it belongs to an old man. The members of the E.D.S.F tense as they hear the grinding of metal on mental as a six foot male with a massive two-handed axe on his back and wearing plate armour walks into the training room. Clifside and Novale stand to attention and salute him.

"_Field Marshal Cuzworth, sir! General Clifside and General Lieutenant Novale reporting for duty!"_ Clifside and Novale say simultaneously and Cuzworth hands Clifside a file and nods to the others.

"Good hunting, good luck." He says and walks out. Clifside opens the file and her facial features change to being startled.

"_What's with the deer in floodlights look?"_ Novale asks and Clifside hands her the file.

"They're not ready, there is still tension." Clifside responds with a solemn look and Novale nods her head in agreement.


End file.
